Microprocessors (processors) are instruction execution devices that are applied, in various forms, to provide control, communication, data processing capabilities, etc. to an incorporating system. Processors include execution units to provide data manipulation functionality. Exemplary execution units may provide arithmetic operations, logical operations, floating point operations etc. Processors invoke the functionality of the execution units in accordance with the requirements of the instructions executed by the processor.